Inocencia
by AyeshaSH
Summary: Slash. El es la clave para que Dracula se libre de la maldición...tendra el valor de hacerlo?
1. Default Chapter

Inocencia Por: L.G.  
  
**** 1 Llora, pequeño  
  
Disclaimer: El Conde Drácula pertenece indiscutiblemente a Bram Stoker. Los demás personajes son creación mía.  
  
A/N: Este es mi homenaje al famoso conde, que fue mi favorito hasta que descubrí a los vampiros de Anne Rice.  
  
Ahhh, me olvidaba, para quienes no conocen mis otros escritos, este contiene slash.muy moderado, pero slash al fin, en este caso vampiro/humano. También contiene algunas escenas violentas. La advertencia de siempre, si no les gusta, hagan click en el botón de retroceso y borren de sus mentes este humilde producto de mi imaginación.  
  
***  
  
Se llamaba Hiram, eso fue todo lo que pudieron descubrir por los sollozos entrecortados del pequeño niño. Lo hallaron junto al carruaje volcado, abrazado del cadáver de su madre, semidevorado por los lobos. El niño estaba aterrorizado, pero ileso. Los gitanos murmuraron entre sí e hicieron varios signos con las manos, en dirección al castillo que se alzaba al otro lado del bosque.  
  
La escena era terrible, el cochero había tratado de escapar y estuvo a punto de lograrlo, pues se encontraban casi en las afueras del bosque maldito, al que los gitanos ni de día se atrevían a entrar. Sin embargo, fue alcanzado por las criaturas de la noche, en un número superior a dos docenas, a juzgar por las huellas. Los feroces y hambrientos lobos habian atacado primero a los caballos, quienes, al tratar de huir aterrorizados, hicieron volcar el carruaje en el que se encontraba la familia de Hiram.  
  
Los gitanos leían las huellas, que les contaron lo que sucedió a continuación: Las bestias se lanzaron sobre los caballos, ignorando los latigazos del desesperado cochero. Luego, se lanzaron sobre él y sobre los padres de Hiram, pero el niño no fue tocado. Esto era incomprensible para ellos, las bestias habían, innumerables veces, atacado a sus caravanas, asesinando hombres, mujeres y niños sin distinción, pero en este caso no había sido así.  
  
Volvieron al campamento, llevando a Hiram, luego de sepultar los restos de su infortunada familia, levantando un montículo de piedras que señalaría el lugar. El campamento no quedaba muy lejos de allí, por eso habían oído los gritos esa noche, pero estaban tan asustados por la proximidad del castillo, que no se atrevieron a acercarse hasta que hubo amanecido.  
  
Allí, los Ancianos celebraron consejo, mientras Hiram esperaba, llorando aún, pues las mujeres no se atrevían a acercarse. Se hablaba de una vieja leyenda, sobre la maldición que pesaba en la siniestra criatura que vivía en el castillo, de la cual sólo podría liberarse si bebía la sangre de un inocente, a quienes ni siquiera sus sirvientes se atreverían a tocar. Los hombres que habían hallado al niño, decían que los lobos no lo habían tocado, no tenía ni un solo rasguño y la sangre que lo cubría era la de su madre. Quienes escuchaban la historia, señalaban al niño con el brazo extendidos y los dedos en forma de "V" y luego repetían el signo en dirección al castillo, para después llevarse la mano a la frente, repitiendo las palabras que, según sus mentes supersticiosas, los librarían del mal.  
  
Finalmente, el Consejo de Ancianos decidió llevarse al niño, y fue Zara, la mujer más anciana de la caravana, quien decidió hacerse cargo de él. Muchos hombres y mujeres no estuvieron de acuerdo con esa decisión, y continuaban murmurando y haciendo signos, a pesar de que no se atrevían a cuestionar abiertamente la decisión de los Ancianos.  
  
Zara se acercó al niño y lo tomó de la mano. El pequeño observó con sus grandes y asustados ojos azules el bondadoso rostro de la anciana, y aunque no entendía sus palabras, supo que podía confiar en ella, y lentamente se levantó para seguirla. La anciana y el niño caminaron de la mano a través de la multitud reunida, que se abrió para dejarles paso hacia la tienda más grande, ubicada en el centro del campamento, la cual pertenecía únicamente a Zara, quien debía este privilegio al hecho de ser la más anciana del Consejo y a haber sobrevivido a todos sus familiares.  
Zara lo había criado lo mejor posible, enseñándole las costumbres y dialectos gitanos, pero también le enseñó el lenguaje culto, usado por los nobles, y le habló de las costumbres de otros pueblos. Él la llamaba cariñosamente "abuela", haciendo que el corazón de la anciana se llenara de orgullo. Pero era un niño solitario, los otros niños gitanos no jugaban mucho con él, pues sus padres se los prohibían, llenándolos de temores supersticiosos.  
  
Cuando tuvo diez años, Zara le contó todo lo que sabía sobre su llegada con los gitanos. El muchacho se sintió destrozado. Siempre había sabido por Zara, que no pertenecía a ese pueblo, pero ella no le decía cómo había llegado allí - "Cuando seas mayor", repetía cada vez que él preguntaba. Esa revelación lo afectó profundamente, ahora se explicaba por qué los niños rehuían su presencia y hacían signos para protegerse del demonio cada vez que lo veían sin la compañía de Zara.  
  
Una de las mujeres del Consejo, Darah, alentaba esta conducta. Ella había pedido que lo abandonaran en el bosque cuando lo hallaron, pues traería mala suerte a su pueblo, sin embargo, Zara se había opuesto férreamente, logrando convencer a los otros miembros de que el niño era inofensivo. Por esto, el pequeño Hiram se ganó para siempre el odio de Darah, quien en secreto hacía miles de cosas para mortificarlo, como extraviar su cubo de agua para que tuviera que ir dos veces al arroyo y luego correr para alcanzar a la caravana, o empujarlo fingiendo un tropiezo, para volcar su vaso de leche y dejarlo sin desayunar. Pero Hiram era de naturaleza tranquila y sabía que esto le causaría un disgusto a su abuela, por eso callaba.  
  
Desde que supo lo ocurrido con sus padres, Hiram deseó ver la tumba de ellos y Zara le confesó que ella lo había hecho todos los años, en el aniversario del día que lo hallaron, pues la caravana se detenía una semana cerca de ese lugar, en su éxodo anual hacia el sur del país. También le prometió que irían juntos la vez siguiente, promesa que cumplió, pues todos los años, el primero de noviembre, iban ambos a aquél lugar, señalado aún con el montículo de piedra que los gitanos erigieran. Hiram se arrodillaba allí y hacía el signo de la cruz, pues ese era uno de los pocos recuerdos que guardaba de su madre, cuando rezaban juntos. Zara lo esperaba respetuosamente, a cierta distancia, hasta que él se levantaba y juntos emprendían el regreso al campamento.  
  
Esta conducta le sirvió a Darah de pretexto para sembrar el recelo y la desconfianza en los hombres y mujeres de su pueblo.  
  
- "Es brujería", decía, "lo vi haciendo un signo extraño con la mano derecha. Zara está bajo su embrujo, pues no hace nada"  
  
Las sencillas gentes que la escuchaban murmuraban asustados, y hablaban entre ellos, siempre señalando el castillo. Nunca se habían atrevido a ir tan cerca del bosque, ni siquiera de día, y este niño lo hacía sin ningún temor.  
  
- "Debe adorar a algún demonio", decía Darah, "quizá al mismo monstruo que habita en el castillo"  
  
Y las mujeres prohibían a sus hijos jugar e incluso hablar con Hiram.  
Pasaron así seis años. Hiram se había convertido en un hermoso muchacho, sus cabellos eran negros como la noche y hacían resaltar más sus bellos ojos azules y su tez, que a pesar de la vida al aire libre, se conservaba fresca y lozana. Su cuerpo era delgado y varonil, firmes músculos se adivinaban bajo la delgada tela de la camisa blanca que usaba y los pantalones negros y sandalias hacían que sus piernas parecieran aún más largas y esbeltas. Vestía sencillamente, como todos en la caravana, pues vivía según las costumbres gitanas, en todo, excepto en una cosa.  
  
A pesar de tener dieciséis años, conservaba su inocencia. Contrario a las costumbres, que le exigían conocer mujer a los quince, Hiram aún no lo había hecho. Le dijo a Zara que aún no estaba preparado y ella lo aceptó, pero el Consejo había sido otra cosa.  
  
- "Él muchacho no es del todo un gitano y no puede regirse por todas nuestras costumbres", explicó Zara  
  
- "Él vive con nosotros desde los seis años y debe respetar las costumbres", dijo Darah, obteniendo un murmullo de aprobación.  
  
- "Pero no debemos forzarlo a hacer algo que no desea, él ha observado y respetado todas nuestras otras costumbres obedientemente"  
  
- "No se puede elegir cuáles costumbres son de nuestro agrado y cuáles no. Si se adoptan nuestras costumbres, deberán ser todas", continuó implacable Darah.  
  
Zara finalmente logró un plazo máximo de un año, contado a partir de esa fecha, para que Hiram se decidiera a tomar una esposa, de lo contrario, sería expulsado.  
  
Esa noche, mientras le explicaba a Hiram lo ocurrido en el Consejo, la anciana sintió un dolor en el pecho y tuvo que ser asistida por el muchacho para llegar a su lecho. Él preparó luego un té de las hierbas que Zara le indicó y se lo dio a la anciana, que se quedó pronto dormida. Hiram veló toda la noche su sueño, temía tanto que algo le pasara a su abuela que estaba atento al menor suspiro o cambio de respiración para examinarla cuidadosamente. Cuando ella se levantó, Hiram salió para cumplir sus deberes: llenar su cubo de agua, recoger leña, ordeñar las cabras y preparar el desayuno. Cuando volvió a la tienda, encontró a su abuela echando las cartas.  
  
- "¿Qué pasa, abuela?"  
  
- "Mira", dijo ella  
  
En la pequeña mesa quedaban tres cartas, dos de ellas simbolizaban la muerte y una el amor.  
  
- "¿Qué significa?"  
  
- "Pronto te dejaré, mi niño. Mi día está cerca. Debes prometerme algo: cuando yo me haya ido, dejarás la caravana e irás al sur"  
  
- "¡No abuela! ¡no puedes dejarme!", dijo él, arrodillándose y hundiendo la cabeza en el regazo de Zara.  
  
- "Escúchame", dijo ella con dulzura, levantándole el hermoso rostro lleno de lágrimas, - "esto forma parte de la vida. Los ancianos se van y los jóvenes quedan. Pero este no será más un lugar para ti. En el baúl guardo un traje que no es de gitano, cuando llegue el día, te lo pondrás y abandonarás la caravana. También llevarás mis joyas, pues necesitarás dinero. Las cosas que te enseñé te servirán entonces. Promételo mi niño"  
  
- "Lo prometo", sollozó Hiram  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Bueno, esto fue el comienzo, ya me dirán si vale la pena que continúe esta historia, con sus reviews.  
  
Gracias! 


	2. Descubrimiento

2 Descubrimiento  
  
Disclaimer: El Conde Drácula pertenece indiscutiblemente a Bram Stoker. Los demás personajes son creación mía.  
  
A/N: Esta es la segunda parte, gracias a Jun y Any, que me animaron a proseguir.  
  
***  
  
Anochecía ya. El vampiro despertó. La tranquilidad del bosque, plagado por sus criaturas, fue interrumpida por un extraños sonidos que atrajeron su atención. Eran sollozos. Había escuchado ese sonido muchas veces cuando aún vivía y estando muerto muchas más, cuando sus víctimas aterrorizadas pedían clemencia. Pero esta vez era diferente. Nunca había percibido tanta desesperanza en un llanto, le recordó un episodio ocurrido tiempo atrás, dieciséis o diecisiete años, donde un sollozo proveniente del extremo sur del bosque había logrado conmoverlo igualmente.  
  
Se dirigió presuroso al lugar de donde provenía el llanto. Usó su agilidad vampírica para atravesar el bosque y luego continuó caminando lentamente. El llanto se había extinguido, pero sus sentidos percibían aún en ese lugar a la criatura que lo había originado. Sus pisadas no hacían ningun ruido en la hierba, mientras se aproximaba a las afueras del bosque. ¡Ese lugar! Era el mismo donde antaño lo oyó. Algunos árboles se levantaban allí, pero el bosque ya había terminado. Un montículo de piedras señalaba un lugar olvidado hacía tiempo, y recostado allí estaba un muchacho.  
  
Lo percibió instantáneamente, sus sentidos percibían esa vida joven, rebosante de sangre y de vitalidad, pero percibió también una infinita tristeza. Se acercó lentamente, extrañándose de su propio proceder, ¡aquéllos eran sus dominios! No temía a un mortal, jamás lo hizo, pero algo lo atraía irresistiblemente hacia aquél muchacho dormido, sin que deseara lastimarlo.  
  
Se arrodilló junto a él, extendiendo su mano hacia el pálido rostro. Uno de sus largos dedos recogió una lágrima y lentamente lo llevó hacia su boca. Casi había olvidado ese sabor salado. Lo miró nuevamente. El muchacho se había quedado dormido, cansado de sollozar, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría así? ¿por qué estaba lejos de la caravana? Sus bellas facciones desmentían un origen gitano, pero sus ropas lo eran. Su mano lo volvió a acariciar, ¡era tan agradable el roce de lu lozana piel en sus fríos dedos!  
  
***  
  
Hiram se acercó por primera vez en aquel triste año, a la tumba de sus padres, pero esta vez lo hacía sólo. Hacía tan solo un mes que su querida abuela había muerto mientras dormía, dejándolo completamente abandonado en ese ambiente hostil, aunque él, contrariamente a lo que le había pedido Zara, no abandonó la tribu, pues deseaba viajar por última vez a la tumba de sus padres. Los gitanos le habían permitido quedarse por respeto a la promesa hecha a la anciana. Pero ya tenía diecisiete años y el plazo para elegir esposa vencería en tres días más, cuando la caravana abandonara esos parajes.  
  
La situación con Darah era insostenible, no podía entender el por qué esa mujer lo odiaba tanto. Todo se había agravado al llegar a ese lugar, pues Darah alimentaba allí el temor supersticioso de sus compañeros, volviéndolos contra él por el simple hecho de visitar el lugar donde murieron y fueron sepultados sus padres. Esa misma tarde lo había llenado de insultos mientras él se alistaba para ir a la tumba.  
  
Una vez allí, rezó como siempre hacía. Pero de pronto, lo asaltó el pensamiento de que esta vez estaba solo. Zara no lo acompañaba, ni lo acompañaría más. Los gitanos lo odiaban y sólo esperaban los tres días para expulsarlo para siempre, pues él no deseaba escoger una esposa y no cambiaría de parecer. No tenía absolutamente a nadie que se preocupara por él. Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras recordaba los insultos de Darah. Quizá, después de todo, ella tenía razón y él fuera lo que Darah gritaba con tanto odio. Su cuerpo se estremecía con la intensidad de sus sollozos, hasta que, luego de varias horas, extenuado, se quedó dormido, añorando una caricia que nunca llegaría.  
  
Entonces sintió algo en su mejilla, frío pero increíblemente suave. Era una caricia, ¿estaría soñando aún? La única persona que lo acariciaba así era Zara.con temor abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre joven e increíblemente atractivo, vestido con finas ropas, que retiró la mano apenas vio abrise aquellos ojos sorprendentemente azules.  
  
- "¿Quién eres?", preguntó el desconocido. Su voz era suave pero autoritaria. Una voz acostumbrada a ordenar y ser obedecida. Usaba el Lenguaje Culto que Zara había enseñado a Hiram, que respondió en la misma lengua.  
  
- "Me llamo Hiram, señor. Mi campamento está a quince minutos de aquí", respondió respetuosamente, con un acento que al vampiro se le antojó encantador.  
  
El extraño se puso de pie, era delgado y alto, pero se adivinaba fuerte. Hiram hizo lo mismo, quedando frente a él.  
  
- "Vistes como gitano, pero no eres como ellos", no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación basada en lo que acababa de ver.  
  
- "No, señor. Fui criado por ellos desde los seis años, cuando perdí a mi familia...", la voz se apagó en un murmullo, la pena lo embargaba nuevamente.  
  
El vampiro observó al muchacho. No tenía en absoluto miedo, sólo esa tristeza que reflejaban sus aún húmedos ojos. Él mismo no entendía porqué no deseaba morder con avidez ese cuello y extraer hasta la última gota de vida de aquél delicioso ser.  
  
- "¿Qué haces aquí tú sólo, en medio de la noche?"  
  
- "Aquí murieron mis padres cuando yo era un niño aún. Vengo siempre a recordarlos en este mismo lugar", la voz se le quebró por la pena, pero se recompuso y continuó, - "fueron atacados por lobos hambrientos"  
  
El vampiro se sorprendió. ¡Era el mismo! Ahora lo recordaba con precisión, era tan sólo un niño entonces y sus bestias no habían podido atacarlo.  
  
- "¿No temes?", eso era algo increíble. Los gitanos le temían, siempre lo habían hecho. Y él se divertía persiguiéndolos antes de alimentarse de ellos.  
  
- "No. Siempre he estado solo, desde que murió mi abuela.la mujer gitana que me recogió y cuidó", explicó Hiram.  
  
- "Pero estas regiones son peligrosas, ¿no te lo han dicho los de tu tribu?", insistió el vampiro, tratando de entender.  
  
- "Hay un monstruo en el castillo más allá del bosque. Él mandó a sus criaturas a asesinar a mis padres. Lo sé por lo que cuentan los ancianos. Fue un noble de antaño que está condenado a alimentarse con la sangre de otros y a vivir únicamente de noche. Pero no le temo, pues no tengo a nadie ni nada por que vivir. Si algo me pasa, nadie llorará mi muerte", dijo tristemente el muchacho, mirando hacia abajo. Y en realidad no tenía miedo, pues el vampiro podía percibirlo. Eso lo dejó aún más intrigado.  
  
- "Hiram", dijo pensativo, - "es un hermoso nombre, al igual que tú", su mano volvió a levantarse y le tomó delicadamente la barbilla, para levantar el rostro del muchacho. - "Alguien tan bello y tan joven como tú no tiene motivos para estar triste. Pero percibo un gran dolor, cuéntame qué te sucede"  
  
- "Señor, yo...", el muchacho dudó un momento.  
  
- "Me llamo Vlad", respondió él, y tomó su mano, dándole confianza, - "cuéntame".  
  
Hiram lo miró. Era muy atractivo, y aunque lucía joven, sus ojos tenían una mirada triste, como la de los ancianos que han sufrido mucho y no piden nada más a la vida. Su mano era suave al tacto, pero su piel estaba helada, algo raro pues la noche era cálida. Vlad también lo miraba, su rostro tranquilo le daba serenidad. Y Hiram confió en él, como había hecho hace muchos años con Zara. Apretó la delgada mano de Vlad y tomaron asiento en un tronco caído. Entonces el muchacho le empezó a contar todo lo que había en su corazón, sus penas, esperanzas y temores.  
  
Hablaba mirando al piso. Por momentos se quedaba en silencio y entonces Vlad le apretaba suavemente la mano, invitándolo a seguir. Hiram nunca se preguntó cómo había llegado ese hombre allí, solo sabía que se sentía bien junto a él, como nunca se había sentido con nadie de la tribu, excepto Zara.  
  
El vampiro lo escuchó, sin interrumpirlo. Le fascinaba mirarlo y saber que aún, después de tantas cosas, era capaz de conmoverse por alguien. Se encolerizó con los gitanos por el trato que le daban al muchacho, y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado. Hiram era puro aún, él se lo acababa de decir. Y años antes, sus sirvientes, los lobos del bosque, no lo habían podido atacar. ¡Su tormento podía terminar! Quien lo condenó a esa vida dijo que sólo al beber la sangre de un inocente podría terminar con la maldición. Los primeros años de su vida como vampiro había buscado desesperadamente a un ser así, en vano. Luego vino la desesperanza y finalmente la resignación. ¡Y ahora lo tenía frente a sus ojos!  
  
Hiram había terminado de hablar y lo miraba. Una vez que le dijo todo, se sintió, de algún modo, liberado. Ahora sus problemas no le parecían tan trágicos. Pero había sido egoísta, había hablado sólo de él y Vlad quizá también tenía los suyos.  
  
El rostro de Vlad era indescifrable, mientras contemplaba el bosque. De pronto, volteó a verlo, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Sus ojos eran grises y Hiram dejó que su mirada lo envolviera, hasta que sintió que su mente ya no le pertenecía. El vampiro lo envolvió en su abrazo sin encontrar resistencia, el cuerpo del muchacho era cálido y tenía la tibieza de la sangre que tanto necesitaba. Puso su rostro junto al Hiram respirando junto a su oreja izquierda y pudo sentir cómo se estremecía. Luego, lentamente bajó hacia su cuello y hundió el rostro en él, saboreándolo con la lengua. Su lengua se deslizó varias veces sobre la arteria que sería la fuente de su placer, mientras oía los gemidos del muchacho. ¡Había hecho esto tantas veces¡ sus colmillos acariciaron la delicada piel, listos para hincarse en ella.  
  
Pero no pudo hacerlo. En lugar de eso, levantó el rostro y al ver la cara del muchacho, enrojecida por la pasión, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, no pudo resistir el deseo y lo besó. Hiram despertó de pronto de su ensueño, encontrándose aprisionado por los fuertes brazos de Vlad, firmes como cadenas. Una boca terriblemente fría se apoderó de la suya y una lengua ansiosa lo comenzó a explorar. El pánico se apoderó de él y trató de liberarse, pero el abrazo era tan firme que no podía luchar. Entonces, él lo soltó. No lo arrojó bruscamente a un lado, simplemente lo soltó, como si repentinamnte se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.  
  
Hiram retrocedió cogiéndose el cuello que había sido besado tan deliciosamente. Pensó en huir, pero algo en la mirada de Vlad lo detuvo. Después de todo, sólo había sido un beso y al principio no se había sentido tan mal, era sólo que su boca era tan fría que lo asustó. Quizás él no pretendía lastimarlo.  
  
- "Lo siento", dijo Vlad. Era la primera vez, en siglos que decía esas palabras. La primera vez que liberaba una víctima.  
  
- "Está bien", dijo Hiram dulcemente, - "es que nunca nadie me ha besado", agregó en voz muy baja. Y luego dijo algo que lo sorprendió apenas acabó de hablar- "puede hacerlo de nuevo si lo desea. No volveré a asustarme", y avanzó un par de pasos. Después de todo, si Darah le había dicho todo eso, quizá sí lo era y ya no retrocedería. ¡Necesitaba tanto un poco de afecto¡  
  
Vlad lo miró extrañado. Esa noche estaba llena de sorpresas. Pero el muchacho era adorable y lo invitaba con la mirada. Avanzó y lo tomó en sus brazos de nuevo. Esta vez no necesitó usar su atracción vampírica, pues Hiram posó su cálida boca sobre la suya. El beso fue mágico para ambos: para Hiram era la caricia tanto tiempo anhelada y ahora descubierta; para Vlad era el recuerdo de una vida que añoraba y que pensaba no volvería jamás, pero ahora le traía esperanza.  
  
Abrazados, pasearon por el bosque, sin que ninguna criatura de la noche osara interrumpir su paso, pues era su amo quien recorría sus dominios. Hablaron de muchas cosas. Vlad le contó cosas que a nadie había dicho, cosas que él mismo creía olvidadas y que ahora surgían, emociones que afloraban por todo su ser mientras lo besaba una y otra vez.  
  
Volvieron a la tumba y se sentaron nuevamente en el tronco, abrazados de nuevo. Hiram sonrió por primera vez desde la muerte de su abuela. Casi amanecía y el muchacho se quedó dormido en los brazos de Vlad. Éste lo contempló con ternura y luego, muy despacio, lo recostó en la hierba cubriéndolo con su capa, lo besó en la frente y se fue.  
  
TBC 


	3. Traicion

3 Traición  
  
Disclaimer: El Conde Drácula pertenece indiscutiblemente a Bram Stoker. Los demás personajes son creación mía.  
  
A/N: Esta es la tercera y penúltima parte, gracias a Jun, Any, Elithil y Stefania que leyeron las anteriores. Esta historia me está gustando mucho, y haré caso a Any cuando dice que uno escribe porque le agrada (¡Gracias!)  
  
La música es Creep de Radiohead  
  
***  
  
Hiram despertó al alba, con las ropas húmedas del rocío matutino, solo. Se acurrucó dentro de la capa que lo cubría, única prueba de que lo vivido la noche anterior no había sido un sueño.  
  
"¿Vlad?", llamó, sin obtener respuesta.  
  
Suspirando, se levantó. Sentía frío y se envolvió con la suave capa de terciopelo negro, evocando con nostalgia a su dueño. Era hora de volver al campamento. Emprendió el regreso pensativo. Con las luces del alba, su cabeza también se iluminó, y pensaba extrañado en aquél hombre cuya presencia empezaba a añorar.  
  
A pesar de que habían hablado toda la noche anterior, y Hiram le había contado prácticamente toda su vida, no sabía nada de Vlad, cuál era su nombre completo, de dónde provenía, qué edad tenía, a qué se dedicaba. Tan sólo conocía detalles íntimos, como que Vlad había perdido a sus padres hacía muchísimo tiempo, que vivía solo en una gran casa al otro lado del bosque, que era un ser solitario que gustaba caminar por el bosque oscuro y no temía a las criaturas de la noche, como él las llamaba. Aunque, ¿qué significaba un apellido? Él mismo no sabía el suyo...y Vlad había sido tan gentil con él, lo había tratado con tanto cariño...¿sería esto el amor?  
  
Llegaba ya al campamento, y dobló cuidadosamente la capa, pues si alguien la veía, podría traerle un incómodo interrogatorio. Sigilosamente se acercó a su tienda, situada a uno de los extremos, y entró, creyendo no ser visto.  
  
El campamento aún dormía y nadie notó su regreso, excepto una persona. Darah se deslizó entre las tiendas, con una maligna sonrisa. Había visto al muchacho llegar con un bulto negro aferrado en el pecho, mirando a todos lados como si temiera ser descubierto. Era obvio, por su apariencia, que no había dormido allí, quizá venía de aquel lugar maldito que visitaba todos los años, pero eso que traía era señal de que no había estado solo. Darah sabía que nadie en el campamento se atrevería a ir a ese sitio, por lo que debía haber visto a otra persona. Se acercaba el día en que se vengaría para siempre de aquel molesto muchacho, al día siguiente, el Consejo debía decidir si permanecería o no en la tribu. La anciana volvió a su tienda, ubicada ahora en el centro, pues ella era quien presidía el consejo tras la muerte de Zara. Luego registraría las pertenencias de Hiram para saber qué había traído.  
  
Hiram estaba cansado, no había dormido casi nada. Pero aún le quedaba un tiempo de descanso antes de que los otros despertaran. Se quitó la camisa y las sandalias y se acostó, colocando sobre él la capa de Vlad. Cerró los ojos reviviendo cada momento de aquella noche, deseando volver a verlo, soñando con una vida dichosa. ¡Cómo hubiera querido que Zara estuviese con él! Ella le aconsejaría qué hacer, qué preguntar. Había sido demasiado ingenuo en no preguntarle nada, pero la voz de Vlad lo hipnotizaba y sólo deseaba oírlo hablar de la noche y del antiguo bosque, de su casa. Incluso le había contado sobre su enorme biblioteca, pues los libros eran sus compañeros desde hacía incontables años. Hiram no sabía leer, Zara no había podido enseñarle, pues ella tampoco sabía. Vlad había sonreido con dulzura cuando él se lo confesó avergonzado, y le había dicho - "No te apenes, yo te enseñaré, mi pequeño gitano", para luego besarlo una y otra vez.  
  
¡Ahhh, los besos! Aún le parecía sentir en sus labios esos besos helados y ansiosos, que lo dejaban sin aliento, y luego esos fríos labios se deslizaban sobre su cuello, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente su piel, causándole las sensaciones más placentetas que había conocido.  
  
Hiram llevó su mano al cuello, evocando esas caricias secretas, y así, se quedó dormido, soñando estar en los brazos de su amado.  
  
***  
  
Luego de dejarlo en la hierba, Vlad se alejó rápidamente, usando su agilidad vampírica para atravesar el bosque en unos minutos y llegar a su castillo antes que los primeros rayos de luz lo alcanzaran. Trepó rápidamente por el muro de piedra, hasta llegar a la ventana abierta que lo esperaba. Luego de entrar, se dirigió al sótano, donde se encontraba su elegante recámara, en centro de la cual, en lugar de una cama, había un ataúd abierto aguardándolo. Se deslizó dentro, colocando la tapa, y cerró los ojos. Sus pensamientos se llenaron de Hiram.  
  
** When you were here before / Cuando estuviste aquí antes  
  
Couldn't look you in the eye / no pude mirarte a los ojos  
  
You're just like an angel / eres como un ángel  
  
Your skin makes me cry / tu piel me hace llorar  
  
You float like a feather / tu flotas como una pluma  
  
In a beautiful world / en un hermoso mundo  
  
And I wish I was special / y quisiera haber sido especial  
  
You're so fuckin' special / eres tan especial  
  
**  
  
Recordaba la sensación de su tibio cuerpo pegado al suyo, de su cálida boca, de su hermoso cuello. El muchacho despertaba en él emociones que creía olvidadas, lograba sacar su lado humano nuevamente, haciéndolo sentir vulnerable. Deseaba ardientemente protegerlo y estar junto a él, pero a la vez, Hiram era la víctima que había buscado desde hacía siglos. Esa noche fue débil, pero a la siguiente, ya no lo sería. El muchacho debía morir.  
  
** But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo / pero soy un vagabundo, soy un extraño  
  
What the hell am I doing here? / ¿que diablos hago aquí?  
  
I don't belong here / no pertenezco aquí  
  
***  
  
Hiram despertó nuevamente, con pesar, pues había estado soñando con una nueva vida sin tristezas, junto a su recién hallado amor. El sol estaba ya alto en el cielo, de modo que se apresuró en lavarse y vestirse. Luego, después de abrazarla nuevamente, dobló amorosamente la capa de Vlad y la guardó en el baúl que le había dejado Zara, donde tenía sus pertenencias más valiosas.  
  
Salió en dirección al arroyo para llenar su cubo de agua, pero fue detenido por Jael, un gitano que le doblaba la edad.  
  
"Darah me envía a buscarte. Te espera en su tienda", le dijo secamente. "Iré en cuanto vuelva del arroyo", contestó con calma Hiram. "No se hace esperar a quien preside el Consejo de Ancianos", repuso Jael "Está bien", Hiram no deseaba despertar de nuevo la ira de la anciana, sobre todo ahora que deseaba desocuparse temprano para volver a ver a Vlad.  
  
Se dirigió a la tienda de Darah, seguido por Jael. La anciana se encontraba sentada sobre varios almohadones, e hizo un ademan a Jael para que se sentara frente a ella, pero a Hiram le indicó permanecer de pie.  
  
"Mañana vence el plazo otorgado por el Consejo", dijo Darah dirigiéndose a Hiram, - "¿has elegido ya una esposa?" "Mañana haré saber mi elección al Consejo y aceptaré la decisión de éste", contestó Hiram lo más respetuosamente que pudo. "Irás con Jael al pueblo y lo ayudarás con las cabras que debe llevar", fue la orden de Darah "Eso me tomará todo el día.", trató de protestar Hiram "¿Eso importa? Nadie aguardará tu regreso ¿o me equivoco?", replicó cruelmente Darah "Está bien", dijo Hiram bajando los ojos. "Pueden irse ahora", dijo ella, despidiéndolos con un vaivén de manos.  
  
Jael y Hiram se dirigieron al pueblo arreando un pequeño rebaño de cabras que cambiarían por vegetales, pues los gitanos, por su naturaleza nómada, no pueden cultivar la tierra. También llevaban dos asnos que cargaban mantequilla y queso. El muchacho estaba impaciente por volver e hizo todo lo más pronto que pudo, aunque Jael difícilmente le dirigía la palabra. Finalmente, volvieron al campamento con varios sacos de harina, frutas y verduras frescas.  
  
Durante la ausencia de Hiram, Darah envió a registrar la tienda del muchacho, descubriendo en el baúl, joyas valiosas que le había dejado Zara, un elegante traje de caballero y una capa. Darah reconoció en ella el objeto que había visto traer a Hiram y una sonrisa alegró sus viejas facciones, pues el momento estaba cerca. Ordenó dejar todo tal como estaba, pues o deseaba despertar la menor sospecha, mientras maduraba un plan que la libraría para siempre de Hiram y del monstruo que perseguía a su pueblo.  
  
Luego de entregar la mercancía a Jael, el muchacho se dirigió a su tienda y tomó ropas limpias, para luego ir presuroso al arroyo. Una vez allí, se despojó de sus sucias ropas y tomó un baño, frotándose el cuerpo para quitar el olor de los animales y lavándose el cabello con un compuesto de hierbas. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, se vistió con ropa limpia y se sentó a cepillar su cabello, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Se cepilló cuidadosamente, hasta que su cabello negro empezó a relucir, mientras caía libre sobre sus hombros. Se contempló en el agua y sonriendo, se dirigió a su tienda para tomar la capa que debía devolver a Vlad.  
  
"¿Vas a alguna parte?", preguntó Darah que entró a la tienda tras él. "Iré a la tumba de mis padres", respondió Hiram, escondiendo la capa en su espalda. "Pronto anochecerá, es peligroso andar a oscuras en estos parajes" "No temo, siempre he ido a esta hora y jamás me sucedió nada", contestó Hiram un poco nervioso a causa de la capa. "¿Qué ocultas en la espalda?", preguntó la anciana con suspicacia "Nada, solo llevo una manta para abrigarme" "Ve entonces, con las criaturas a las que perteneces, ¡tú que sólo has traido desgracia a mi pueblo con tus artes diabólicas, vuelve a donde perteneces!" siseó la anciana.  
  
Hiram salió apresuradamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Poco tiempo le quedaba ya en ese lugar. Mientras se alejaba del campamento, el recuerdo de Vlad le hizo olvidar la tristeza. Olvidó pronto el odio de Darah, el desprecio de Jael y los otros, mientras sentía una extraña emoción que anticipaba el deseado encuentro. Pronto llegó al lugar, inclinándose ante el montículo de piedras por unos momentos, pero ya no se sentía triste como el día anterior, ahora había esperanza en su corazón.  
  
Empezaba a refrescar, y tomó asiento en el tronco donde había estado con Vlad, cubriéndose con la capa. Observó el bosque, que estaba misteriosamente quieto, sin que se oyeran ningún sonido. Pensó que el lugar no era tan tétrico una vez que uno se acostumbraba a él, pues el paseo que hizo con Vlad fue agradable. ¿Dónde estaría su amado? ¿Y si no venía a verlo? ¿Tendría él el valor para atravesar el bosque solo?  
  
El muchacho continuó aguardando, hasta que anocheció y oyó a lo lejos el aullido de los lobos. Se quedó allí, muy quieto, esperando. Su corazón le decía que él vendría.  
  
***  
  
Vlad despertó al anochecer y se deslizó fuera del ataúd. No dejaba de pensar en Hiram, incluso en sus sueños lo había abrazado, no con el abrazo mortal de un vampiro, sino con el abrazo del amante que desea proteger a su compañero. Pero debía sobreponerse a esos sentimientos, y ya había tomado una resolución.  
  
Se dirigió rápidamente al conocido lugar en las afueras del bosque. Desde lejos podía percibir su presencia, aguardándolo. Caminó en silencio sin que ninguna de sus criaturas osara cruzarse en su camino, hasta que llegó junto al tronco. Lo había hecho tan rápido que el muchacho no lo había notado, pues miraba hacia el bosque. Ahora, sus movimientos debían ser precisos, lo tomaría en sus brazos mordiendo rápidamente su cuello. Sería tan rápido, que él ni siquiera lo notaría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, ni siquiera llegaría a gritar. Lo había hecho incontables veces, ¿por qué dudaba ahora?  
  
Entonces Hiram volteó y lo vio. Sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaron de alegría.  
  
"¡Vlad! Al fin llegaste", y sin detenerse a esperar su respuesta, se arrojó a sus brazos, - "¡oh, Vlad! Te extrañé mucho", susurró apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.  
  
** I don't care if it hurts / no me importa si duele  
  
I want to have control / quiero tener el control  
  
I want a perfect body / quiero un cuerpo perfecto  
  
I want a perfect soul / quiero un alma perfecta  
  
I want you to notice / quiero que te des cuenta  
  
When I'm not around / cuando no estoy aquí  
  
You're so fuckin' special / eres tan especial  
  
I wish I was special / quisiera haber sido especial But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo / pero soy un vagabundo, soy un extraño  
  
What the hell am I doing here? / ¿que diablos hago aquí?  
  
I don't belong here / no pertenezco aquí **  
  
El vampiro se encontró besándolo y riendo junto con él. El muchacho lo enternecía y echó por tierra toda su resolución de acabar con su vida. Sencillamente, no podía hacerlo.  
  
"Mi pequeño gitano, ¿otra vez solo por aquí?", le dijo cariñosamente "Te esperaba. Ayer te fuiste sin despedirte", le reprochó Hiram "Lo siento, pero te quedaste dormido. No quise despertarte, te veías muy cansado", explicó Vlad "Está bien", susurró el muchacho, abrazándose a él, "pensé en ti todo el día. ¿tú me extrañaste?"  
  
Vlad sonrió enternecido. - "Claro que sí", dijo apartándose un poco tomándolo de la mano para apreciarlo mejor.  
  
"Luces hermoso con esa capa. Cuando estés conmigo, te vestiré como un príncipe", dijo Vlad, besándole la mano. "¡Oh Vlad!, ¿me llevarás contigo? ¿viviré en tu casa?", Hiram no podía creer esa dicha, era como si todas sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas. "No lo imagino de otro modo, pero solo si tú lo deseas", Vlad le sonrió nuevamente. Pensó que luego le tendría que explicar muchas cosas, pero por ahora nada empañaría su dicha. "¡Claro que lo deseo! Eres todo lo que siempre le pedí a Dios". Lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, esta vez de alegría.  
  
Vlad lo besó, secando sus lágrimas con sus labios. Todo se había salido de control, pero no le importaba, por fin se sentía vivo, después de tantísimos años. Lo alzó con sus fuertes brazos mientras daba vueltas, hasta que cayeron ambos en la hierba riendo.  
  
"No quiero verte llorar más. Te haré feliz, te daré todo lo que me pidas, solo por verte sonreír", le dijo con ternura.  
  
** Whatever makes you happy / lo que te haga feliz  
  
Whatever you want / lo que tú desees  
  
You're so fuckin' special / eres tan especial  
  
I wish I was special / quisiera haber sido especial But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo / pero soy un vagabundo, soy un extraño  
  
What the hell am I doing here? / ¿que diablos hago aquí?  
  
I don't belong here / no pertenezco aquí I don't belong here / no pertenezco aquí  
  
** "Sólo quiero estar a tu lado", Hiram le ofreció nuevamente sus labios que el vampiro tomó ávidamente entre los suyos.  
  
Luego de besarse con pasión por un momento interminable, Vlad rompió lentamente el beso para mirarlo seriamente.  
  
"Ven ahora conmigo", Hiram lo miró sorprendido 2. "¿Ahora mismo?", preguntó, dudoso 3. "Ahora. Tú mismo me dijiste que ya nada te ata allá", replicó Vlad 4. "Y es verdad, pero debo traer las cosas de mi abuela.debo decir de mi decisión al Consejo.debo." "¿Qué más da la decisión de esos ancianos si tú mismo has decidido dejarlos?", cortó Vlad "Mañana. Por favor Vlad", pidió Hiram, ¿cómo resistir ante esa súplica?. - "Mañana iré contigo y nada nos separará" "Está bien mi Hiram. Mañana", aceptó Vlad. - "Pero esta noche me acompañarás, hasta el alba, como ayer" "Haré lo que me pidas, amado mío", dijo Hiram  
  
Recorrieron de nuevo el bosque, tomados de la mano, felices. Se besaban y se prometían una vida dichosa juntos. Sólo hubo un momento de pesar en esa noche para Hiram. Vlad lo tomó entre sus brazos y usó su agilidad vampírica para atravesar el bosque, maravillándose de lo ligero que era Hiram. Lo depositó cuidadosamente en el suelo sonriendo.  
  
"¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido? ¿Acaso me he dormido?", preguntó el confundido muchacho, pues para sus sentidos, habían atravesado todo el bosque en un instante. "Creo que sí", susurró Vlad a su oído, mordisquéandole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.  
  
Hiram echó atrás la cabeza para sentir mejor la caricia, cuando de pronto observó algo que lo puso inmediatamente tenso.  
  
"Vlad, estamos cerca del castillo", susurró "Lo sé" "La criatura que vive allí.la que mató a mis padres.¿tú la has visto en tus paseos?", preguntó "Algunas veces", respondió el vampiro "¿Qué aspecto tiene? ¿Es como un lobo? ¿Nunca te ha hecho daño?" "No la he visto bien, pues se cubre con una capa", respondió Vlad, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, - "jamás me ha hecho daño, ni te lo hará a ti, pero no creo que haya matado a tus padres, me contaste que fueron los lobos" "Pero el monstruo los envió. Darah dice que son criaturas de la noche, igual que yo", la voz se le apagó en un susurro. "En ese caso, jamás la noche conoció criatura más bella que tú", y Vlad lo tomó nuevamente en brazos para alejarlo de allí.  
  
El resto de la noche transcurrió entre besos y risas, hasta que Vlad lo soltó, despidiéndose, pues amanecería pronto. Hicieron planes para encontrarse la noche siguiente. Hiram lo esperaría al anochecer e iría con él.  
  
"Te amo, Vlad", dijo el muchacho al despedirse "Te amo", respondió el vampiro, sintiéndose humano de nuevo  
  
Hiram volvió dichoso al campamento, donde todo era silencio. Sin hacer ruido se dirigió a su tienda, e iba a entrar en ella cuando fue aprisionado por Jael y otros gitanos. Trató de protestar, pero lo patearon en el estómago y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue atado y amordazado. Con las primeras luces del alba, fue arrojado al piso de la tienda de Darah, que sonreía.  
  
TBC 


	4. Te amare por siempre

4 Te amaré por siempre  
  
Disclaimer: El Conde Drácula pertenece indiscutiblemente a Bram Stoker. Los demás personajes son creación mía.  
  
A/N: Dedico esta historia con muchísimo cariño a Edwin Daniel.  
  
Lo siento, pero este es un final al estilo "Todos flotan" (gracias Jun) y me dio mucha pena escribirlo, pero era el único final posible para esta historia. Clasificado R por contener escenas violentas.  
  
***  
  
"¡Monstruo!", dijo Darah, con el rostro contorsionado por el odio.  
  
Hiram se agitó, tratando de decir algo, de saber de qué se le acusaba, de gritar su inocencia, pero la mordaza, atada con excesiva firmeza, le mordía la carne sin dejas que ningún sonido escapara de sus labios. En vano trató de ponerse de pie, sus tobillos estaban atados, la soga subía por su espalda atando también sus muñecas, y cuando trató de incorporarse fue pateado con rudeza en las costillas.  
  
Lágrimas de impotencia y de dolor cubrieron sus ojos, nublándole la vista y no se movió más, por temor a ser golpeado de nuevo. Parpadeó ligeramente y pudo notar que la tienda de Darah había sido arreglada de una manera singular, en el centro se alzaba el poste donde se sostenía la estructura, y a su alrededor estaban dispuestos los cojines rojos donde se sentaban los Consejeros. Destacaba el correspondiente al anciano que presidía al consejo, a cuyo costado se hallaba una mesita con las dagas ceremoniales y un quemador de incienso. Estos detalles fueron percibidos por su asustada mente en un intento de distracción sobre su triste estado.  
  
Darah permanecía de pie junto a él, y a sus costados se hallaban Jael y su hermano Jairo. La anciana estaba finamente ataviada, un elegante pañuelo bordado recogía sus ralos cabellos, pendientes de oro colgaban de sus orejas, y su cuello y manos estaban adornados con las más finas joyas que poseía.  
  
Uno a uno, fueron llegando los ancianos, que miraban con curiosidad al indefenso muchacho mientras iban a tomar asiento en sus lugares. Afuera se había congregado una multitud y los murmullos llegaban a los oídos de Hiram. Palabras como "monstruo", "asesino" y "demonio" eran repetidas frecuentemente por hombres y mujeres atemorizados.  
  
Cuando el último de los consejeros hubo llegado, Darah ordenó a Jael y Jairo traer al muchacho. Lo hicieron poner de rodillas y lo ataron de las muñecas al poste. Hiram contempló confundido a los severos ancianos que lo miraban. Ese día debía decidir si tomaría una esposa o sería expulsado. ¿era esta la sesión donde juzgarían su caso? Pero jamás vio que trataran a alguien así, ¿cuál habría sido su crimen? Si tan sólo le permitieran hablar, él les explicaría que ya no había necesidad de todo eso, pues abandonaría la tribu esa noche para ir con alguien que lo amaba. El recuerdo de Vlad reconfortó su corazón y le dio esperanza, pronto, cuando supieran que él había decidido alejarse, lo soltarían.  
  
Darah recorrió con la mirada los rostros de los ancianos, mientras paseaba alrededor de los asientos. De pronto, se irguió junto al poste donde estaba atado Hiram y dijo cruelmente:  
  
"La maldición está a punto de caer sobre nosotros, traída por esta criatura nefasta sobre la cual les advertí desde el primer día que llegó, pero no quisieron creerme. Los hechizó a todos, sobre todo a Zara, a quien cegó completamente. ¡Ustedes serán los responsables de lo que suceda ahora que ha sido desenmascarado!"  
  
Hiram no entendía lo que pasaba, sus ojos sorprendidos se encontraron con los de Zelda, una anciana muy amiga de Zara, acaso la única que nunca lo había tratado con excesiva dureza.  
  
"¿Qué te propones, Darah? El muchacho está indefenso"  
  
"No, Zelda. No te dejes engañar, pues esta criatura de aspecto frágil, es en realidad un demonio y nos ha vendido a todos a su creador. ¿por qué razón crees que las bestias del mal no lo atacaron? Fue desde el principio una trampa", respondió Darah  
  
"Pero está amordazado, no puede defenderse. Además, no nos has dicho de qué se le acusa concretamente", insistió Zelda  
  
"Lo sabrán pronto, pues ahora será juzgado. Pero no hablará, pues corremos el riesgo de que sus malas artes nos nublen el entendimiento, tal como sucedió con Zara"  
  
"Sea entonces, lo juzgaremos", dijeron los otros ancianos, sin dejar alternativa a Zelda para replicar.  
  
Darah tomó asiento entonces en su lugar, e hizo una señal a Jael, quien se adelantó ubicándose delante del poste.  
  
"Debemos remontarnos al origen de todo, cuando hace once años encontramos a este muchacho. Jael, relata lo que viste", ordenó Darah  
  
"La noche anterior oímos gritos en el bosque y también aullidos de lobos, pero no nos acercamos sino hasta que amaneció. ", tomó aire y continuó. - "nos llamó la atención un llanto de niño, y llegamos al lugar. Los lobos había atacado una carreta, por todos lados había sangre y los cuerpos destrozados de los caballos, dos hombres y una mujer parcialmente devorada. Abrazado de ella se encontraba un niño pequeño, que no presentaba herida alguna. Lo interrogamos, pero no sabía responder, sólo lloraba.Luego de un rato logramos averiguar que se llamaba Hiram y lo trajimos al campamento"  
  
"Gracias Jael, puedes sentarte", dijo Darah, - "como ven, una manada de lobos hambrientos atacó a todos menos a la presa más fácil, el niño. Pregunto yo, ¿por qué las criaturas de la noche lo dejarían ileso luego de semejante carnicería? Pues porque es uno de ellos, enviado por el monstruo del castillo, el empalador de antaño, para engañarnos y consumar su venganza"  
  
Hiram permanecía inmóvil, asustado. Muchas veces Darah había repetido ese discuerso, pero siempre había estado Zara para defenderlo. Trató de contener las lágrimas, no le demostraría su temor.  
  
"A lo largo de su estancia con nuestro pueblo, demostró ser diferente a nosotros, jamás jugó con nuestros niños, quienes lo alejaban arrojándole piedras, pues los niños perciben el mal con más facilidad que los adultos. Oigan ustedes lo que referirán las madres de estos niños"  
  
A continuación desfilaron varias mujeres, relatando anécdotas en que Hiram aparecía haciendo conjuros o hablando con Zara en una lengua extraña, prueba de su dominio diabólico sobre la anciana.  
  
"Luego vinieron las visitas hacia el lugar maldito, donde llevaba a Zara. Yo misma vi los signos extraños que hacía con las manos y luego se arrodillaba y recitaba hechizos en una lengua demoníaca, en dirección al castillo"  
  
"Eso ya lo sabemos, pues te encargaste de decírnoslo muchas veces, y Zara nos explicó que él rezaba en su lengua materna, pidiendo por sus familiares muertos", interrumpió Zelda  
  
"¿y dónde está Zara ahora? ¡Muerta! ¿Quién sabe qué participación habrá tenido este demonio en su fallecimiento? Pero no es esto lo que deseaba decirles, sólo quiero recordarles los hechos para que entendamos la magnitud de su crimen"  
  
"Continúa entonces", dijeron algunos ancianos, y Zelda calló.  
  
"Sabido es que no adoptó nuestras costumbres para elegir mujer a los quince. Ninguna de las jóvenes fue de su agrado. Por respeto a Zara decidimos que esperaríamos a que cumpliera diecisiete, y eso hicimos. La primera noche que llegamos aquí acudió al lugar maldito que visita siempre, y no volvió en toda la noche, pues a la mañana siguiente lo vi volver ocultándose en la niebla y aferrando un bulto negro en el pecho. Ese día, lo envié al pueblo con Jael y registré sus pertenencias", Hiram dio un respingo ¡la capa!, - "había un cofre con vestimentas ajenas a nuestro pueblo, y varias joyas que el infeliz robó a Zara", el muchacho sintió enrojecer su rostro de indignación, - "y entre esas cosas, había una capa de fino terciopelo negro, en cuyo forro encontré bordado este símbolo", y Darah dibujó con una vara en el piso de tierra la silueta de un dragón con las alas extendidas.  
  
Los ancianos lanzaron una exclamación de asombro y miedo. Jairo y su esposa corroboraron la existencia de aquél símbolo.  
  
"Bastante bien sabemos lo que significa, pues nuestro pueblo jamás olvidará a Drácula, el hijo del Dragón y asesino despiadado. ¡El monstruo hambriento de sangre y esta criatura complotan contra nuestro pueblo!", exclamó triunfalmente Darah.  
  
Hiram trató de protestar, era un completo error, Vlad no era el monstruo, él sólo vivía en ese bosque, pero jamás haría daño a nadie, ¡si tan sólo le dejaran explicárselos!  
  
"Ayer por la noche volvió a salir llevando la capa. Jael y yo lo seguimos, usando un conjuro de protección, pues el monstruo es astuto y puede sentir la presencia humana a distancia. Lo que vimos nos llenó de repugnancia, esta criatura de la noche se ofreció al asesino, aceptando sus besos de enferma pasión. Ahora entenderán por qué jamás eligió compañera, pues estaba, quizá desde su nacimiento, consagrado al mal. Nos retiramos asqueados y aguardamos aquí su regreso y ahora lo traemos a ustedes. ¡No debemos permitir que consume su traición! ¡Su amante desea alimentarse con la sangre de nuestro pueblo!"  
  
El muchacho estaba espantado. No solo su amor había sido descubierto, sino que se acusaba a Vlad de ser un asesino. Desesperado, trató de liberarse, hasta que las cuerdas cortaron sus muñecas y tobillos. Su mirada se encontró con la de Zelda.  
  
"¡Míralo, Darah! Al menos permítele defenderse, déjalo hablar y que diga si es cierto todo eso de lo que lo acusas", pidió Zelda.  
  
"Sea. Jael, quítale la mordaza", y cuando lo hubo hecho, - "di ahora, demonio, ¿es cierto que te ves y tienes tratos con el monstruo del castillo?"  
  
".yo.lo amo.", trató de explicar el muchacho, mirando a todos, - "lo amo y él no es un monstruo, iré a vivir con él y no deseo dañar a nadie y .", una bofetada de Darah lo interrumpió.  
  
"¡Atalo Jael!, ustedes mismos lo oyeron, ha confesado su traición, su crimen, ¡va a unirse finalmente a su amante, y éste beberá nuestra sangre¡ ¡Sácalo de aquí Jael! debatiremos lo que debemos hacer", exclamó Darah furiosa.  
  
Hiram fue amordazado de nuevo y llevado a empellones hacia afuera, donde recibió una lluvia de insultos por parte de la multitud. Lo arrojaron al piso de su propia tienda y Jairo montó guardia, sin permitirle moverse. Allí permaneció durante horas, le dolía terriblemente el cuerpo y no había comido desde la tarde anterior, en su prisa por ver a Vlad. Pero nadie se dignó a darle agua y comida. Evitaba pensar en Vlad, pues cada vez que lo hacía, un torrente de lágrimas afloraba de sus ojos. Cansado y atemorizado, cayó en un sueño febril, sin siquiera moverse porque cada vez que lo hacía, las cuerdas se enterraban en su piel produciéndole un terrible dolor.  
  
Al atardecer, Jael entró a la tienda y le cubrió los ojos con un lienzo negro, para luego llevarlo a empellones hacia las afueras del bosque, en el mismo lugar donde estaban enterrados sus padres y donde había conocido a Vlad. Por lo que pudo oír, su suerte había sido decidida ya por los ancianos y ejecutarían la sentencia. Fue atado de las muñecas a la rama de un árbol, de modo que sus brazos quedaron rectos sobre su cabeza. No podía ver nada, pero oía los comentarios de la multitud, lo llamaban monstruo, pero eso no era nada nuevo para él.  
  
"¡La sentencia será ejecutada!", gritó Darah mientras le arrancaba el lienzo que le tapaba los ojos.  
  
Hiram quedó petrificado. Parecía que todos los hombres de la caravana se encontraban allí reunidos, así como las ancianas del consejo. Zelda estaba allí, pero evitó mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
"Tu perfidia ha sido descubierta a tiempo. Evitaremos el derramamiento de sangre de nuestra gente y destruiremos al monstruo. El Consejo de Ancianos te sentencia a recibir cien latigazos y a permanecer atado hasta que tu amante, atraído por la sangre, venga a darte muerte. En ese momento, aprovechando su debilidad, lo destruiremos", dijo implacable Darah, con una cruel satisfacción en la voz.  
  
El muchacho trató de moverse, en vano. La mordaza no lo dejaba hablar, gritar su inocencia. Trató de buscar la mirada de esas personas, pero todo lo que halló en ellas fue odio e indiferencia. Entonces, Darah habló en voz baja a Jairo, que se acercó con un cuchillo ceremonial. Cortó y desgarró las ropas de Hiram, arrancándolas hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Luego le cubrió nuevamente los ojos con el lienzo negro. Finalmente, cortó la morzada. Hiram trató de cerrar la boca adolorida, sentía el sabor de la sangre entre sus labios y cuando tomó aire para poder hablar y explicar su inocencia, sintió un dolor lacerante y punzante en la espalda, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue lanzar un grito de dolor.  
  
La risa malévola de Darah se unió a su grito, pues ella había dado el primer latigazo, descargando allí toda su furia, odio y dolor por el amor perdido, que Hiram, sin saberlo, había conquistado. Ella jamás perdonaría al muchacho, el sólo hecho de su existencia la molestaba y esa noche al fin, se vengaría de él y del vampiro que no la quiso hacer inmortal porque la amaba, y la dejó envejecer y languidecer suplicándole por el regalo de la vida eterna, hasta que el amor que un día sintió por él se transformó en un odio enfermizo.  
  
"...por favor...", gritó Hiram, pero los latigazos se sucedieron con rapidez, dándole la única opción de gritar.  
  
Darah se encontraba de pie frente a él, entregando el látigo a cada uno de los gitanos que habían ido a participar en el ajusticiamiento. La sangre le salpicaba el rostro y las vestiduras, pero eso no le importaba, pues los alaridos de Hiram encendían regocijaban su amargado corazón.  
  
El muchacho ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar. Debilitado por la pérdida de sangre y por el ardor que quemaba su espalda, se desmayó, alejándose del dolor. Deseó morir para terminar con ese sufrimiento, pero un recuerdo lo detuvo. ¡Ellos asesinarían a Vlad! Su amado vendría a buscarlo y ellos lo estarían esperando para matarlo, confundiéndolo con el monstruo del castillo. ¡Debía impedirlo! Trató de guardar fuerzas y sólo su voluntad lo sostuvo durante las horas de tortura.  
  
Casi anochecía, cuando, como en sueños, sintió que alguien le quitaba el lienzo.¿Vlad?, y un chorro de agua lo hizo reaccionar, parpadeando varias veces hasta que enfocó el rostro de Darah mirándolo complacida.  
  
"¡Mira! Pues lo verás morir, y morirás a tu vez", dijo con odio, y luego añadió en voz baja, para que sólo él la escuchara - "él me negó la inmortalidad y me condenó a languidecer y envejecer. Tú tendrás más suerte, pues morirás joven y bello y nunca."  
  
Pero entonces Darah se interrumpió para escuchar atentamente e hizo una señal a los hombres. Todos desaparecieron entre los árboles a la entrada del bosque. Hiram trató de escuchar, pero ningún sonido sintió, era como si todo el bosque se hubiera paralizado, esperando.un recuerdo súbito lo asaltó de repente.  
  
- "¡Vlad, vete, es una trampa! ¡Vete!", gritó con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.  
  
Y entonces, empezó. De todas partes empezaron a surgir lobos furiosos que se dirigieron a los árboles donde desataron una feroz carnicería. Los hombres lanzaban flechas y cuchilladas, pero por cada lobo muerto aparecían cinco más. Los gritos eran aterradores mientras uno a uno, los humanos fueron cayendo.  
  
Luego, caminando sin hacer ruido en la hierba, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas hizo su aparición, junto a un enorme lobo blanco. Las otras bestias lo rodearon, abriéndole paso mientras avanzaba inexorablemente. Su rostro estaba congestionado por la rabia, su mirada se encontró con la de Hiram. El muchacho entonces comprendió todo. ¡Vlad era el monstruo y las bestias le obedecían!  
  
"¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo!", gritó para perder nuevamente el sentido, quedando como un muñeco roto, colgado de las muñecas que manaban sangre por la piel desgarrada.  
  
Vlad llegó en segundos junto a él. Recogió el cuchillo ceremonial que yacía en el piso y cortó las ataduras. El muchacho se desplomó inerte en sus brazos.  
  
El vampiro lo contempló. La sangre que cubría todo su cuerpo lo atraía deliciosamente. Su lengua recorrió las comisuras de sus labios, mientras observaba aquél cuerpo desnudo de donde manaba el precioso líquido. Lo echó en la hierba, relamiéndose aún y tomó una de sus manos, para lamer golosamente la muñeca sangrante, mientras sus ojos tomaban un extraño brillo. El muchacho gimió y ese gemido volvió a la realidad al vampiro. Desesperado, trató de despertarlo sacudiéndolo y besando su rostro. Lágrimas de sangre brotaron de los ojos del vampiro. No era posible, no había calificativo para lo que le habían hecho al inocente muchacho que ahora yacía inerte, con horribles heridas en toda la espalda.  
  
"¡Hiram! ¡Por favor abre los ojos, tienes que hacerlo!", decía sacudiéndolo ligeramente.  
  
El muchacho parpadeó recobrando la consciencia. Entonces vio a Vlad y recordó.  
  
".Vlad.no, no es posible.no.tú eres él, el monstruo.¡tú mataste a mis padres!", dijo llorando  
  
"Lo hicieron los lobos Hiram"  
  
".tú.ellos te obedecen.¡toma mi sangre también! Déjame ir donde están ellos.aliméntate con mi sangre, ya no la necesito."  
  
"¡No Hiram!"  
  
".hazlo monstruo.no deseo vivir, toma mi sangre.tómala porque sin ti no deseo vivir, Vlad.tómala", y el muchacho volteó la cabeza ofreciendo su blanco cuello.  
  
"¡No no no! Hiram, mírame.te amo Hiram, te amo. ¡Vive! Yo jamás te dañaría, nunca lo haré...ven conmigo, vive y recupérate, y cuando lo desees podrás partir.yo sólo viviré para ti Hiram, ¡no me abandones!"  
  
".te.amo."  
  
"Hiram", las lágrimas cubrían el rostro del vampiro, mezclándose con las de Hiram, sus labios se unieron una vez más, - "te llevaré conmigo mi Hiram, te cuidaré, seré tu esclavo.soy tuyo."  
  
"¡Vlad, llévame! Soy una criatura del mal como dicen ellos, pues solo deseo estar contigo, ¡llévame por favor!"  
  
El vampiro cubrió el lastimado cuerpo con su capa y lo tomó en sus brazos, acomodándolo junto a su pecho, y se disponía a ponerse de pie con su preciosa carga cuando un sonido que asemejaba un silbido traspasó el aire arrancando un grito ahogado de la garganta del muchacho, por donde se deslizó un hilillo de sangre.  
  
"¡Hiram! ¡Hiram! Nooooo", exclamó el vampiro, viendo impotente el hermoso cuerpo atravesado por una flecha.  
  
"¡Vlad!", una tos sofocó sus palabras  
  
"¡No hables! Estarás bien, lo prometo", decía el vampiro llorando  
  
".muerte.adiós.espérame.otro tiempo.volveré.", el esfuerzo fue mucho y el muchacho cerró los ojos para siempre, llevándose la última visión del rostro de su amado.  
  
El bosque se estremeció con un sonido inhumano, un alarido de dolor semejante al de una bestia herida. Luego se transformó en un rugido de furia y se desató un nuevo horror. El Hijo del Dragón, Drácula, vengaría la muerte de su amado.  
  
Darah arrojó la ballesta con la cual asesinó a Hiram y corrió al campamento a dar la voz de alarma, pero fue adelantada por los lobos, que no la tocaron, y por la negra figura del vampiro. Nada quedó de la tribu, los hombres que quedaban, mujeres y niños, todos sirvieron para alimentar la ira demente de Vlad. Los cadáveres fueron luego pasto de los lobos y ratas. Sólo dejó con vida a Darah, pues ese era su castigo. Viviría para cargar para siempre con la culpa de su crimen.  
  
Volvió lentamente al lugar de la tortura. Se arrodilló para abrazar al muchacho muerto. Una expresión de paz dulcificaba su rostro. Lo envolvió en su capa y lo depositó nuevamente en la hierba, para emprender su penosa tarea, cavando en la tierra blanda al lado del túmulo que señalaba la sepultura de sus padres. Cavó varias horas, sus manos estaban desgarradas para cuando acabó, pero ¿qué importa eso a un vampiro? Al día siguiente sus heridas estarían curadas.  
  
Tomó al muchacho en sus brazos por última vez y besó llorando ese ahora frío rostro para depositarlo amorosamente en la que sería su última morada. Cubrió la tumba con piedras y se alejó a su castillo. Con Hiram había muerto el último vestigio de humanidad que le quedaba, le habían arrebatado al ser más puro que conoció. Se entregó por completo a las tinieblas. El resto es historia.  
  
FIN 


End file.
